


Clinging To A Cloud

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pines for Zayn. That's the whole story.</p><p> </p><p>The storyline is from <i>The X Factor</i> era to the first show of TMH Tour. And for your reference, I wrote this <i>before</i> the first show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging To A Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Misty" written by Erroll Garner
> 
> NOTE: I wrote this in 2012ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards. You have been warned.

Two years. It’s been more than two years since that miraculous moment when Simon decided to put Louis in a boy band with four other solo acts: Harry, Niall, Liam. And Zayn. The young singers bonded so quickly that it was nearly impossible to believe that they had not started out as a group.

At first, it seemed that Louis and Harry were the closest out of the five. Within the first two live shows, the fans have come up with a couple name for them: ‘Larry Stylinson’. But they were only a ‘bromance’, nothing more, nothing less.

 

It wasn’t the chocolate curls and catlike green eyes that Louis adored. Rather, he dreamt of round butterscotch-gold eyes framed by thick black lashes gazing into his blue eyes, plump dark lips touching his, and perfectly messy hair that he wanted to run his fingers through that captivated him. The way Zayn’s eyelashes fluttered closed on car rides longer than a quarter-hour, how the younger lad never let anyone touch his flawless hair apart from their hair stylist, and the sensual way he would lick his lips and/or bite it never failed to catch Louis’ attention.

 

Louis was foolishly and completely in love with Zayn Javadd Malik.

 

But as time passed, his hopes began to dwindle. Before _The X-Factor,_ Louis had broken off things with his then-girlfriend. Hannah because they knew a long-distance relationship would be hard to maintain. Never had he known that he would to spending his newfound single-dom pining for a lad.

Sadly, Zayn didn’t seem to return his interest. The Bradford Bad Boi (as he was nicknamed back then) started dating a fellow contestant Rebecca. Louis found himself wondering what the older woman had that he didn’t. Probably boobs and soft lips. Well, he had been told that he had feminine lips so maybe not so much the last part.

The finale came around and to their dismay, One Direction placed third. Louis’ heart fluttered in a funny but none too displeasing way when Zayn announced that they were definitely going to stay together as a group.

Getting signed on to Simon’s record label was one of the most surreal moments in their lives. It was unheard of, Simon signing someone who didn’t win the competition. They were glad to have been given the opportunity. Every day they worked on their debut album was another day or memories they made. They even got to write a few songs on the album. Zayn looked so fit all the time, but Louis loved seeing Zayn lost in concentration: his eyebrows drawn together, golden orbs burning with intensity, and his teeth worrying the kissable lower lip.

 

Shooting the music video for ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ was easily the funniest two days of Louis’ life thus far. The producers jetted them off to Los Angeles and that in and by itself was bloody exciting.  Who got to say that they were in LA for work?  Much to Louis’ embarrassment, he go pulled over twice by the cops; once for not following the guiding police cruiser, the other for driving too slowly. And in his defence, he hadn’t tested out the Volvo minibus beforehand. Other than the little mishap, the lads had a blast, basking in the gorgeous L.A. sun. Except, Louis had to physically stop himself from ogling Zayn the entire day. And it was impossible considering the fact that he was wearing a skin tight white tee, which soon got wet from the ocean. Not to mention the way his eyes looked pure golden in proper sunlight.

 

When November came around, One Direction were in for the time of their lives. _Up All Night_ topped the charts in most of Europe. Soon, they were being hailed the biggest boy band on Earth, and were even compared to The Beatles. The amount of media attention they were getting was mental by this point. None of them could go grocery shopping without being mobbed by passionate fans. Which was why they needed bodyguards twenty-four seven. Louis personally didn’t enjoy that side of fame. Whenever he went out, the next day, there would be thousands of pictures of him having fun plastered on the internet. Also, the paparazzi seemed intent on digging into his private life, namely to so-called Larry Stylinson. When were the idiots and over-reactive fans going to realise the Harry and Louis were very close mates?

 

That was one of the reasons why he agreed to date Eleanor, a pretty college student Harry had introduced to him. They had been friends before and it was Eleanor who suggested that they try dating. It hadn’t taken long for Eleanor’s female intuition to figure out that Louis was in love with someone he couldn’t have; it took even shorter for Louis.to tell Eleanor whom.

 

2012 came and with that, the announcement of their nomination for the BRIT Awards. At first, the five lads had sat in their chairs, staring blankly at their manager. They couldn’t have heard right . . . but no, they had indeed been nominated for best newcomer and even won the award later on. The press conference after the awards show was very amusing to say the least. They joked about splitting up the trophy and Louis slyly commented that Harry was getting head. And when they were asked if which celebrity in the room they would snog, Liam answered with Niall Horan, making the blond blush profusely and laugh loudly. The reporters might have missed it, but Louis certainly did not miss Niall’s ocean blue irises darkening slightly as he and Liam locked gazes.

Following their massive success in the UK, the producers thought that they had a fair chance in the North American market. So, in March, _Up All Night_ went on sale in the U.S. and Canada. And during the first week of sale, their album was named number one on the Billboard, being the first UK group to ever debut with the coveted spot.

 

Touring with the lads was like travelling around the world with four of your best mates.  Yeah, being stuck on the tour bus didn’t offer the best of accommodations, but it did make for tales to tell their kids ten, fifteen years from then. Louis didn’t mind the bus all that much because it meant that he got to sleep in the same space as Zayn. And sometimes, when Zayn felt homesick, he would crawl into Louis’ bunk and snuggle close to him until he fell asleep. Louis would listen to his slow breaths fanning over his neck and feel the younger lad’s heart beat against his chest. Rooming in separate rooms in a hotel made that rather difficult.

Everyone was excited when it was announced that they were going to tour in the States as well. That meant more tour bus nights and performing with his best mates. Performing for the American audience wasn’t all that different. Well, they tended to scream out more of the inappropriate and lurid stuff. Louis, being the joker he was, just laughed it off. And besides, seeing Zayn blush to a noticeable degree was a nice bonus.

When they finally returned home, they had a brief time off before they had to do promos for the next album and do the photo shoots. They had recorded the songs during the long tour so the album was set to be released in November. Louis went home in Doncaster and fawned over how much his little sisters had grown.

The London Olympics were loads of fun. But, by the time summer came around, Zayn and Perrie had gone public. Louis actually cried the night away when he found out. So getting the tickets to the diving finals (and watching Tom Daley in Speedos) was a nice change of scenery, so to speak. The quick kisses that were captured on camera were nothing but affectionate and platonic gestures between him and Eleanor. Louis had had a short career in acting after all.

 

Towards the end of August, they filmed the music video for the first single off _Take Me Home,_ ‘Live While We’re Young’. They all had a part in planning out the shoot and perhaps that was why they had so much fun filming it. Swinging off the rope, making total fools out of themselves in the hamster ball things, and the night party scene—they were all massively incredible. He had to admit, the part where he and Zayn had consecutive solos were his favourite to film. Especially since they got to do it in the inflatable pool, Zayn clad in sopping clothes that clung to his body perfectly.

 

In September, they went back to L.A. for MTV Video Music Awards. They won three fucking VMA’s, which was absolutely incredible. They shared a good laugh over Niall and Harry kissing Katy Perry. Liam had looked hurt for a moment, followed by a promising lusty glare thrown in Niall’s direction. And Zayn looked extremely fit in his outfits for that night. Underneath the L.A. sun, Louis decided that he liked the blond streak in Zayn’s quiff very much.

That night, Zayn came over to Louis’ room. The taller yet younger lad explained that he couldn’t sleep from all the excitement. Louis had to agree on that; he was buzzing with the high that came with performing and winning an award. Just like on the tour bus, they cuddle together on the same bed. Muffled groans and yells came through the thin walls and they simply laughed. In the following morning, none of them were surprised to see Niall walking around with a suspicious gait. Louis smacked Niall on the bum, cackling evilly as the blond jumped and yelped. Liam just regarded them smugly.

 

‘Live While We’re Young’ premiered—a few days earlier thanks to a leak—and the feedback they got was mind-blowing. Soon, they performed at the BBC Radio One Teen Awards. The fans flipped out when One Direction pulled a P!nk and hovered over the audience during ‘Moments’. Harry missed his last solo and later, he barely managed to explain that he had seen a funny poster. Although they weren’t supposed to, they sang ‘Live While We’re Young’; being scolded by the management afterwards was worth it.

 

Shooting ‘Kiss You’ music video had to be oen of the best and most hilarous experience they had as a band yet. They were basically fooling around on various sets, from the car and motorcycle set to the jailhouse rock set. Louis and Niall were sat in a red convertible—Louis, of course, pointed out the 69 on the licence plate and the two of them laughed for a solid ten minutes. Given Louis’ track record of breaking the Mini Cooper in ‘Gotta Be You’ and the Jeep in ‘Live While We’re Young’, they didn’t actually let him drive the car. Admittedly, Louis felt a flare of jealousy when Zayn kissed Harry on the cheek at the end of the video. He wished that it was he Zayn were kissing but no, Harry or Zayn usually got the last solo lines in most songs. If Louis had to pick his favourite set, it would have to be the sailor one. Zayn was sporting a new non-quiff hairstyle and damn, he looked so fit in a sailor’s outfit.

 

December third, One Direction had the concert of their career at Madison Square Garden. The crowds were massive, they loved their speeches; just loved them, supported them, and were proud of their success. They shared a group hug after the last song and Louis thought that Zayn’s grip on him was rather tight. It was probably his wishful thinking.

Probably.

 

And then it was Louis’ twenty-first birthday. Harry threw him a massive party at some fancy hotel restaurant (which apparently supported LGBTQ* rights very publicly and again raised the Larry speculations).

In the middle of the party, Zayn tracked down Louis and tapped him on his shoulder. He whispered, “Can I talk to you mate?”

Half drunk out of his mind, Louis failed to register the urgency in the Bradford native’s voice. “Talk away, Zayyyyniiiie.”

“Not here. Somewhere private,” he hissed. When Louis gave no response, he grasped the other’s firm biceps and led him to a deserted alcove.

“You’re such a stupid twat, you know that?” Zayn growled, his body pressing Louis’ to the wall behind him.

“Don’t call the birthday lad stupid,” Louis snorted.

“How come you’ve never noticed then?”

“Notice what?”

Zayn regarded Louis with burning dark gold eyes before he closed the distance between them even more. Now, there was hardly enough space for a sheet of paper between the two. Gentle fingertips traced the outer edge of Louis’ slack lips. There was something indecipherable in his eyes. Then, quick as lightning, Zayn crashed his lips onto Louis’ thinner, feminine lips. Using the element of surprise to his full advantage, he started to move his lips against Louis’. The older lad had barely begun to kiss back in a daze when Zayn pulled back as quickly as he had leant it. He left the warmth of Louis’ lips with a teasing lick along the seam of the other’s lips.

“Happy birthday, Lou,” he said cheerfully. Then he walked away with a wink.

 

The next time they saw each other was not as awkward as Zayn had expected. Mostly because Louis hardly remembered the encounter or the kiss. He passed it off as a hallucination his drunken mind had conjured up. Or Zayn could have been plastered too.

 

They were soon jetted off to Japan for a 1D World opening party and such. Zayn bought a toy robot and all of them took turns figuring out how to work the damn thin. During the party, though, ‘Ziall’ were getting too affectionate for Louis’ liking. And Liam’s as well. Louis thought that people might notice him practically steaming when Niall reached out to tip a water bottle into Zayn’s mouth. That was Niall for you. Even with a boyfriend of over one year, he didn’t think much about what his actions might bring about later. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Louis mused that Niall was so going to get it rough from Liam later than night.

They wrapped up the last month of freedom nicely with the NRJ Award. And, fuck, why did Zayn have to look so edible in suits. His golden eyes glowed with happiness and it was all Louis could do not to spend all his time gawping at the godlike creature he called his friend.

 

And now it’s the headlining concert of their _Take Me Home_ World Tour. First shows are always nerve-wrecking as hell and massively amazing at the same time. Rehearsal went brilliantly and now they are on vocal rest for a few more minutes until show time. Last tour, Louis was always dressed in striped tees and bright skinny jeans paired with braces. This year, Lou Teasdale dressed him in a tight black tee and equally tight burgundy chinos and TOMS. Louis cant take his eyes off Zayn, who is clad in a skin tight white tee, black skinnies, and a black biker jacket with studs. Louis groans in his head because there is no way in fucking hell that he can keep his hands to himself during the concert.

“You’re on in three!” a stage hand yells out from the door, jolting Louis out of his reverie. The lads whoop and high five each other. Niall pulls them into a quick group hug and they head off.

They get in place under the stage on a platform that will lift up for their entrance. Louis notices Zayn crouched right next to him. Zayn throws him a smirk and a wink just as the platform starts to rise. Screams get louder and louder until Louis is forced to put both of his ear pieces in.

 

“Hello everyone!” Liam greets. “It’s absolutely incredible to see you all out here! Are you ready to make some memories tonight?” the crowd goes crazier with shrieks and thunderous applause. Niall starts the song on his guitar the volume escalates.

‘ _Hey girl I’m waiting on ya, I’m waiting on ya_  
_Come on and let me sneak you out_  
_And have a celebration, a celebration_  
_The music up, the windows down’_

And when it’s Zayn’s solo, he turns to look straight into Louis’ eyes. It is as if no one exitst in the world except or the two of them: ‘Yeah, we’ll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we’re cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we’ll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we’re cool, so tonight

_Let’s go crazy, crazy, crazy ’til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we’re young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young’_

The same thing happens again during the second verse and Louis is positive that he is blushing.   Louis thinks that he’s blushed about fifty times by the time they finish the first half-set. He is really grateful that it’s Twitter Q&A time. Something that Zayn can’t easily use to make him blush like crazy.

 

“Next question is from Marie-Anne from section 4, seat 19-49: Have you ever kissed another lad in the band?”

Immediately, Louis’ cheeks flame up. Fuck. Why would people ask that. Isn’t that personal? They could have instead gone for stuff like ‘when was your first kiss’ or ‘what’s your favourite salad dressing’ or even ‘what would you name your pet zebra’. But no, this Marie-Anne wants to get up and personal.

 

Zayn doesn’t hesitate for one bit. “Louis. It was at his birthday a couple months back. Nothing major, we were both tipsy.”

 Nothing major. Nothing major. Louis can’t help but feel hurt from Zayn’s comment. Little does he know, the comment is hurting Zayn as much as it hurt Louis.

 

After the concert, Louis hurries to his hotel room, not even bothering to say goodnight to the others. He redoubles his pace when he hears footsteps following him.

“Lou, wait!” Zayn calls out.

“No,” Louis answers, not turning around.

Zayn jogs up to him, and to his surprise, wraps his arms around Louis’ slim waist and prevents any escape. “You’re gonna listen to me.”

Growling, Louis whips around, causing their foreheads to bump lightly. “Fine. Talk.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for kissing you and just running away.”

“Then why’d you do it if you weren’t gonna do anything about it?”

“I had to . . . I had to test out something. I had to see if what I felt was real.”

“Oh, what were you feeling, mate?” Louis spits out the last word.

 

Like before, Zayn crashes his cigarette-tasting, rough lips on Louis’. And just like before, Louis kisses back. His fingers tangle in Zayn on their own accord and a desperate noise slips out his mouth. Zayn chuckles as he pokes his tongue out and traces Louis’ bottom lip with his tongue. Moaning softly, Louis lets him in instantly. They fight for dominance but soon find out that it’s a pointless battle as they are equally matched. Zayn rests one of his hands on the back on Louis’ neck while the other trails down to the small of Louis’ back, pressing their hips tightly together. Zayn’s tongue licks out every inch of the wet, warm area of Louis’ mouth, making sure to brush along the roof of his mouth and make Louis shudder in a not so macho fashion.

 

Eventually, they break for air, and even then, Zayn leans down to bury his cheeks in the crook of Louis’ neck. “I love you. Is that a good enough answer?”

“Yeah; only ‘cause I love you too, you numpty.”


End file.
